Chances
by InsanityatBest
Summary: Esmebeth and Renesmee were both born on September 10th. Beth or Little Rose has liked writing and scrapbooking since her first months of life. As her seventh birthday present, her family has written their accounts of how the girls have grown and added pages so she can add to her life's journal. Read Chances to learn more about Little Rose and Nessie.
1. Happy Birthday!

I looked at my first birthday present.

This book was made in red leather like a journal. It was soft and I opened to the first page.

The title read "Chances" in gold cursive. In back of that page was this.

My dear little Rose,

Happy seventh birthday! You've grown so much. It seems like just yesterday your mother and I had just saw you and now look at you. I'm so proud of how you've grown. Ive noticed how you always ask questions of what we were thinking and doing during your first months. You remember but you want to know more. Our family has made this book for you to help you understand what happened then, All of us what you to know how much we love and fight for you. Happy birthday.

Love,

Dad

I opened the book and began to read.

Baby,

The first time I saw you, I loved you. You were my perfect little surprise. I know you remember seeing me but I want you to know what truly happened and how mothers love their children.

Happy Birthday, baby.

Mom

Renesmee?

Not the pale and perfect son of my imagination? I felt a moment of shock. And then a flood a warm.

Renesmee.

"Wait."

Wait?

Renesmee?

What was wrong?

I managed to stretch out my arms.

"Two baby girls."


	2. Beautiful Baby Girls

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series. They are the property of Stephenie Meyer. WARNING: Not very AU. You will see quotes from Breaking Dawn. You have been warned so this is not plagiarized. I admit the series isn't mine. Blah blah blah. You can read now.**

**Bella's Point of View**

Renesmee?

Not the pale and perfect son of my imagination? I felt a moment of shock. And then a flood a warm.

Renesmee.

"Wait."

Wait?

Renesmee?

What was wrong?

I managed to stretch out my arms.

"Two baby girls."

"Let me... Give them to me."

Edward moved them close so I could feel the heat of their skin.

Girls.

I had two daughters.

My Renesmee didn't cry but panted with a surprised look on her face. Her thick hair was laid flat and matted with blood. Her eyes-my eyes- were on her face. A shock that the chocolate brown hadn't been left with me. Her skin was bloody but I could tell her skin was pale, a beautiful ivory with colored cheeks.

I stared at my little surprise of a daughter. Her skin looked beautiful and fair with the same blush as her sister. Her eyes were lidded as if she were going to sleep. I was shocked to see no emerald green, no golden, no chocolate brown but a bright hazel I'd only seen once...my mother's eyes.

Their faces were so perfect, so angelic. Innocent. My daughters were even more beautiful than their father. Unbelievable. Impossible.

Renesmee burrowed into me, smiling with pink lips and milky white teeth. Her skin was silky and warm like mine but felt stronger.

My surprise cuddled into me and closed her eyes as if finally going back to sleep.

Then there was pain again-just one warm slash of it. I gasped.

And they were gone. My angel-faced babies were gone to where I couldn't see or hear them.


	3. What's my name?

**Edward's Point of View**

Keep beating.

Keep beating.

Keep beating.

Don't leave me.

I sat watching Bella lay still for the last time. She looked like she was sleeping. My Bella was-is-beautiful. We watched and read Romeo and Juliet but I had never fully understood Romeo until now.

Through Bella's humanity was dying, her beauty just increased with death.

I sat side by side by my wife waiting for her to move. To scream. Anything.

Still.

She laid still as if sleeping or dead... In a way she would be.

"Edward, meet your daughters," Alice coached. " Bella's fine. They need to see you."

Alice smiled at me as I stood and we walked to the living room.

"Edward, look at them," Esme nodded to Rose and herself.

I came closer and picked up the sleeping infant in my mother's arms.

The movement startled her and she whined.

"Shhhh. Shhh. It's okay. It's okay,"

_We haven't named her yet. She needs a name._

"Daddy's got you," I cooed and she grabbed my finger tight.

My baby girl opened her eyes and then I saw it.

I imagine some fathers are surprised when they see their baby's eyes.

None were as surprised as me to see my Bella's face in their heads.

The face was pale from bloodless and her cheekbones stuck out from the complicated pregnancy but that was my Bella.

"Did you see that?"

My family looked on confused.

"Never mind." I abruptly shook my head in irritation.

I'm not crazy.

Says the guy who hears voices in his head.

I shook it off and walked around holding my youngest daughter.

"You need a name. If your mother was here, she'd give you the most unique and beautiful name but you'll have to make do with me. She knew you and Renesmee would be one of a kind so I'll follow your mother's lead. Renesmee was named after your Nana and your Grandmother. I have two mothers so Esme and Elizabeth make Esmebeth. Your middle name has to be combined too. Your mother and your Aunt Rosalie worked hard to bring you here so your middle name is Isalice."

"Welcome to the world, Esmebeth."

Her hazel eyes held mine and it reminded me of her grandmother Renee.

How could a baby's eyes have more intelligence than a grown woman's?

Something was eating at me. She looked like my daughter but different. Older?

Her hair was longer and already I could see her body changing.

I hurried over to Rose and took Renesmee in my arms.

They both were changing. My Esmebeth and Renesmee were growing. They were still growing?

I ran to Carlisle and explained to him how the growing was slowing but was still there.

He measured their height and weight and saw the differences.

'I'll monitor them as best as I can. Thankfully their growing has been slowing but we're just going to have to keep watch. I'll take Esmebeth and you bond with Renesmee as well," Carlisle instructed.

"Remember that they're gifted. I think the twins showed me Bella."

"How so?"

"My head. Renesmee was watching me as well as Esmebeth and then I saw a clear image of Bella after having them."

"It's possible. Their parents are just as gifted," he said with a smile.

I walked out with Renesmee and she put her hand on my face.

I saw the same picture of Bella but this time the color wasn't as vibrant.

"Your mother is sleeping. We can't wake her up yet."

A foul smell smell hit then. The stench of wet dog hit my nostrils.

Apologies and reasons flowed through my head.

"YOU IMPRINTED MY DAUGHTER?!"


End file.
